Sonic the Hedgehog Chaos Portugues
by Lyucs
Summary: Uma novelização da história de Sonic the Hedgehog, o primeiro jogo de Sonic, de 1991. Uma criação de um universo um pouco mais sério e menos 'cartunesco'.


Sonic the Hedgehog

Chaos

Uma novelização de Sonic the Hedgehog de Genesis, escrita por Miles "Lyucs" Prower.

Referências na última página (os números que aparecem no meio do texto)

Nota do autor na última página

**Prólogo**

Apesar da pouca idade, sempre gostou de máquinas. Robôs, aviões, todo tipo de parafernália mecânica. Foi por isso que naquele dia a pequena raposa seguiu, sem saber, direto para o perigo.

A South Island era afastada de todos os continentes, cercada por água até onde a vista alcançava, de todos os lados. Uma ilha realmente tranqüila. Tão tranqüila e tão afastada de contato externo, achava que, se alguém dissesse que estavam num planeta separado, ninguém estranharia1. Ainda assim, existiam algumas vilas, onde a maior parte da população da ilha vivia. O norte e oeste montanhosos com cachoeiras que desciam por florestas e chegavam numa planície enorme ao sul.

Toda essa tranqüilidade começou a ir por água abaixo quando começaram rumores sobre certo 'cientista'. É verdade que muitos habitantes da ilha nem sabiam o que era um 'cientista', mas notícias dizendo que ele raptava animais para algum fim horrível se espalharam e começaram a gerar medo até nos pequenos habitantes da ilha. Os animais abduzidos nunca mais eram vistos. Apesar do medo, pouco se podia fazer, e o 'cientista' ganhava mais e mais histórias. Uma delas logo seria contada pela própria raposa.

Ele estava no fim da tarde voando de volta da floresta para sua casa, a mais ao sul da ilha, quando viu muitos robôs em fila, um atrás do outro, marchando na direção em que ele próprio estava indo. "Não vemos muitos robôs por aqui", pensou. Geralmente, de tecnologia só mesmo as parafernálias que ele lia nos livros e tentava construir. Por isso ficou muito interessado, e atraído, foi descendo, mantendo uma distância segura. Inicialmente ficou empolgado com a possibilidade de ver de perto robôs, que com uma análise rápida distante, julgou serem muito avançados e bem construídos. Mas então viu o que eles estavam fazendo.

O batalhão de robôs tinha chegado numa vila perto de umas ruínas de mármore. A raposa assistiu do alto, em choque, os robôs pegando animais, os enjaulando e jogando fogo nas casas. Enquanto assistia aquilo paralisado, o sol se punha lentamente, dando uma cor rubra para a cena, deixando-a mais violenta. Com muito medo, foi descendo até o lado da vila em que os robôs não haviam chegado ainda. Queria fazer alguma coisa, não podia deixar tudo aquilo acontecer sem fazer nada! Mas... estava com medo demais para ajudar os animais da vila a fugirem sorrateiramente. Não durou muito até que 'ele' apareceu, e a raposa soube na hora que aquele era o cientista de que todos estavam falando.

Podia vê-lo entre as sombras dos robôs que passavam. Ele vinha numa nave redonda, flutuando a poucos metros do chão, bigode enorme, nariz vermelho como o colete que estava vestindo e óculos escuros que só cobriam seus olhos. Ele parecia muito descontente com alguma coisa.

A raposa queria realmente ajudar os animais da vila, mas estava paralisado de medo...

Uma rede caiu perto dele. Virou a cabeça e viu que um dos robôs tinha o visto. Entrou em pânico, e mais redes caíram em volta. Jogou um último olhar, e, percebeu que o cientista olhava diretamente para ele, e tinha uma esmeralda na mão. A raposa voou o mais rápido que pôde sem olhar pra trás, mergulhou entre as árvores para evitar a nova onda de redes e foi seguindo o rio para voltar à segurança.

Com o coração batendo loucamente, bombeando energia para aumentar sua velocidade, ele chegou em casa. Ele não morava numa das vilas da ilha, mas havia algumas casas perto de onde morava. Assim que chegou, sem fôlego, a raposa foi em todas as casas que conhecia por perto, para contar o que viu.

No dia seguinte, junto de vários outros, foi checar a vila que viu ser atacada. Nenhum animal estava lá e não podia se ouvir nenhum som. Somente a fumaça das casas ainda quentes os recebeu. A vila não existe mais, nenhum de seus habitantes diversamente coloridos cantaria novamente. Beanville não existia mais.2

.........................................................

Tendo terminado de construir e testar a Veg-o-Machine3, era hora de reunir um pequeno exército para tomar essa ilha inteira. Pouco tempo depois, vários robôs se dispuseram na sua frente, e compunham seu exército pessoal. Ele andou ao lado de suas criações e se sentiu um líder. Criou facilmente uma nave na qual pudesse liderar seu exército, e ter certeza que ele não simplesmente destruísse tudo em seu caminho. Assim, do norte da South Island, começou a invadir florestas e vilas e capturar animais de toda espécie. Devido à pouca capacidade da Veg-o-Machine, ele ordenou que seu exército capturasse principalmente os animais pequenos. Os animais que resistiam e davam trabalho, ele capturava e os deixava trancados numa cápsula, especialmente feita, sem luz, água, comida e pouco ar, como num sádico castigo, para depois jogá-los, sem forças, na sua máquina.

O cientista achou interessante o fato que muitos animais da ilha diziam pra ele sair do 'planeta' deles. O cientista suspirou... Bichos sem inteligência... Pois bem. Ele cuidaria do 'planeta' deles para que não pudessem mais andar livremente por aí.

A cada lugar que ia, cada vila, ele aumentava seu exército. E, a cada lugar que ia também, mandava seus robôs procurarem as tais esmeraldas do caos. Mas até então nada. Toda dia que terminava, retornava para sua base, suspirava, e tentava manter a paciência.

As Chaos Emeralds, fonte inesgotável de energia, era seu objetivo desde o começo naquela ilha inútil. Não se importava nem um pouco com o destino dos seres que rastejavam por aquela ilha. Apesar disso, tendo em vista um objetivo fácil, resolveu tomar a ilha para si. Mal tendo chegado, já montou seu laboratório, e iniciou a construção de sua cidade-protótipo, antes de partir pra coisa real.

Seu progresso territorial na ilha era muito bom, mas não havia encontrado nenhuma esmeralda magnífica ainda. Na verdade, nem sabia se elas existiam mesmo, foi um documento velho inesperado que o fez se lançar pelo mundo atrás dessa ilha. Havia encontrado o documento no qual seu avô, que tinha sido um cientista brilhante, descrevia as esmeraldas. E tinha fé em seu avô.4

Ele sabia que seu exército crescia e estava muito forte, mas não era tolo o suficiente pra achar que era invencível. Estava numa pequena ilha. O mundo exigiria uma estratégia muito menos linear. Para isso, precisava das tais esmeraldas.

Assim, ganhou controle da metade superior da ilha, quase 2 meses depois de chegar, e não tinha encontrado nem mesmo uma fonte comum de energia. Ele começou a ficar irritado, e agora mandava seus robôs queimarem tudo no caminho também.

Numa tarde entediante como qualquer outra, flutuava com sua nave junto ao seu exército, organizando os robôs que estavam fazendo análise de terreno e escaneando o ambiente, e mandando os robôs de captura pra próxima vila, que, segundo a pequena e primitiva placa, indicava ser chamada Beanville. Enquanto instruía muitos robôs, ouviu o costumeiro barulho de fogo nas casas, e os gritos dos animais capturados. Uma hora ou outra, um animal tentava fugir, mas o cientista não se importava. Não havia lugar algum pra fugir, estavam numa ilha...

O cientista fitou os animais fugindo, enojado. Cada um tinha uma cor distinta, e tinham corpo mole, meio gelatinoso. Isso seria um problema, pois talvez sua máquina tivesse problemas para 'processá-los'. Se assim fosse, teria de fazer uma variante da máquina, para usar esses animais. Deixou pra pensar nisso depois. No momento não estava com humor bom. Queria as esmeraldas, e as queria logo.

Estava tão distraído que demorou a notar um de seus robôs chegando com uma pedra brilhante vermelha como um rubi. O cientista não acreditou quando segurou o gigantesco diamante em suas mãos. Ele podia sentir a energia fluindo, o brilho aumentando, ondas pulsando... Estava com uma das Esmeraldas na mão... A mensagem de seu avô era verdadeira!

Em meio a euforia que sentia, viu uma raposa ao longe. Parecia assustado e já estava fugindo. Alguns de seus robôs de captura já mandavam redes atrás do animal, mas o cientista não se importava nem um pouco com nada naquele momento.

Ele viu pela última vez a raposa, desinteressado, e parou seu exército na hora, resolvendo voltar pra sua base. Era hora de estudar essa esmeralda, saber por que gerava tanta energia, e planejar seus próximos passos. No caminho, decidiu parar a expansão do seu domínio por enquanto, e focar o esforço de seu exército na procura por mais esmeraldas. Brincou com a esmeralda que tinha na mão. Poderia fazer grandes coisas com essa energia, e mal podia esperar para encontrar outras. As outras Chaos Emeralds.

........................................................................

O tal cientista que estavam falando por aí tinha uma das Chaos Emeralds? As mesmas esmeraldas que apareciam em vários contos? Nah, não podia ser. Elas nem existiam! Quando seu pequeno amigo voltou naquela noite e contou ter escapado do cientista em Beanville, e avisou que o cientista havia encontrado uma Esmeralda do Caos, todos se juntaram à volta dele, preocupados. Seu amigo parecia bem certo que era mesmo uma Chaos Emerald. "A esmeralda pulsava de energia!", disse ele.

Logo no dia seguinte, vários foram na Beanville, para ver os estragos, e Tails recontou todo o episódio. Ele era muito novo, mas sem dúvida, a raposa era o mais inteligente da ilha. Tails havia nascido com 2 caldas, e ele mesmo dizia "Nunca duvide de uma raposa-de-duas-caldas!".

Na verdade, ontem mesmo, logo após Tails chegar ofegante e contar sua história, sem ninguém notar, correu pra Beanville pra ver se conseguia ver o cientista e seu exército de robôs, mas tudo que encontrou foram casas queimando e silêncio. Repreendeu-se silenciosamente por nem ter pensado nos habitantes da vila, e voltou num instante antes que notassem sua falta. Tails ainda estava meio nervoso, ofegando rapidamente.

Depois desse episódio, os habitantes do sul da South Island mudaram sua rotina. Praticamente toda parte norte estava sob controle de robôs, e a notícia que o cientista tinha uma Chaos Emerald causou preocupação nos que conheciam a lenda.

"As Chaos Emeralds são fonte de energia e poder infinitos" dizia a lenda. Apesar de ser considerada apenas uma lenda, se fosse verdade, a ilha inteira seria tomada pelo cientista, e todos os animais seriam capturados. Na verdade, achava que nesse passo, todos os animais seriam capturados, Esmeraldas do Caos ou não.

Estava na hora de alguém fazer alguma coisa. Muitos animais já haviam sido capturados, e nenhuma ação estava sendo tomada. Na verdade, pensou, ele estava mesmo era empolgado com um pouco de ação. Robôs, esmeraldas, cientista...! Ele mesmo daria um jeito nisso, ou não se chamava Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog!

**Capítulo 1**

Corrida pela colina

Tinha passado 2 semanas desde que Tails voltou de BeanVille. Depois de muito se preparar, Sonic calçou suas meias, tênis de corrida, suas luvas e seu otimismo. Sorriu ao pensar o que Amy diria: que era impulsivo, precipitado e não se importava com ninguém além de si mesmo. Mas Sonic era de longe o melhor da ilha pra lidar com esse problema. Ele podia enfrentar esse cientista, quem quer que fosse ele, tinha certeza.

Sonic, o ouriço azul, era conhecido por sua velocidade, conseguindo ir até o norte da ilha e voltar ao sul em menos de um dia. Quando passava pelas casas, os residentes só viam um borrão azul escuro, e o vento agitado. Passava seu tempo pela ilha, correndo com o vento, sentindo a brisa nas suas orelhas pontudas, conhecendo o máximo de lugares que podia. Ele sempre foi rápido, mas sua velocidade aumentou consideravelmente há pouco tempo, desde que começou a usar esses tênis de corrida.5

Quando passou a ser conhecido pela velocidade, gostou muito da sensação, passando a se exibir fazendo loops, saltando desfiladeiros e desafiando outros obstáculos naturais da ilha, sempre com uma platéia o assistindo. Alguns outros animais tentavam correr e fazer o que ele fazia, mas simplesmente não conseguiam, e isso acabava os colocando em perigo de vez em quando. Mas Sonic, aproveitando a deixa, corria sempre a tempo de evitar que alguém se machucasse e, melhor pra ele, atrair mais atenção.

Vendo a grande Colina Verde6 à sua frente, sentiu empolgação. Não tinha mostrado pra ninguém ainda, mas sabia mais uma coisa além de correr. Mantendo os braços junto ao corpo, e rolando pra frente, seus espinhos o impulsionavam pra frente, num giro cortante. Se Sonic se mantivesse nessa posição, continuava girando, podendo causar um verdadeiro estrago! É verdade que tinha descoberto essa 'habilidade' por sorte, quando tropeçou correndo numa velocidade muito grande. Quando se levantou sem nenhum arranhão mal acreditou no que tinha causado à pobre pedra, partida ao meio. Começou a treinar o movimento sem ninguém saber, porque queria mostrar numa hora mais... emocionante. Foi assim que pegou a mania de girar mesmo quando pulava. Quando pensava nas habilidades, as chamava de Spin e Spin Jump. Muito criativo, pensou ele, feliz.

Agora era hora de ver o que podia fazer, talvez se tornar o herói da ilha! Era um pensamento meio infantil, ele admitia, mas estava empolgado, de qualquer forma. E saiu correndo.

........................................................................

Já faziam dias desde que encontrou a Chaos Emerald, e ainda não tinha descoberto nada sobre ela. A única coisa que sabia sobre esta esmeralda é que ela gera quantidades absurdas de energia, podendo energizar muitos aparelhos ao mesmo tempo. Mas isso já sabia desde que encontrou o papel de seu avô.

Apesar de não saber muito da esmeralda, seus planos mudaram completamente. Com essa fonte de energia ao seu comando, poderia juntar um exército muito mais rapidamente... Domínio global seria trivial, fácil!

Não apenas se vingaria do mundo... o tomaria como seu! Se ele encontrasse outras como esta, ele poderá gerar tanta energia!

Ao chegar à base com a Chaos Emerald, começou a estudá-la sem sucesso. Sem conseguir utilizar a energia por ela gerada, e bastante descontente, iniciou a adaptação da Veg-O-Machine para aqueles animais estranhos da vila que tinha atacado mais cedo, e assim transformá-los em energia para seus robôs. Não demorou muito pra fazer um anexo à máquina que serviria para os habitantes de Beanville. Escolheu chamar esse pequeno anexo de Mean Bean, em homenagem sarcástica aos que iriam utilizá-la. Mas ao ligar a máquina, as luzes do laboratório se apagaram. Quase gritando de raiva, percebeu que a máquina tinha sobrecarregado o laboratório. Foi então que sua genialidade o salvou mais uma vez. Sem duvidar de sua capacidade, colocou a Chaos Emerald no compartimento de geração de energia.

Duas semanas mais tarde, lá estava ele, utilizando todo poder da esmeralda, aumentando a sua base, e criando novos robôs todos os dias. Por falar neles, como esteve parado na base desde que encontrou a Chaos Emerald, mandou-os procurarem outras esmeraldas como esta pela ilha inteira. Como medida complementar, mandou que uma parte dos animais capturados fosse separada e interrogada, procurando por mais pistas sobre as esmeraldas. Se elas estão aqui a mais de 40 anos, pensou, algum desses estúpidos animais deve saber alguma coisa.

Bocejou, com sono. Dominação mundial agora parecia chato. Quando saísse dessa ilha para o mundo, com ele no comando, seu exército de robôs tomaria o poder facilmente. Ah, se pelo menos houvesse alguma resistência, tudo ficaria mais interessante... E menos entediante, pensou, sonhando...

........................................................................

Amy7 Rose estava revoltada. Sem aviso, sem bilhete, deixando somente seu coração partido para trás, Sonic desapareceu. Geralmente não se importaria, porque ele sempre saía pra correr na ilha. Mas Amy sabia que dessa vez era diferente. Sonic sempre se exibia, levando expectadores nas suas saídas. De uma forma ou de outra, sempre alguém sabia onde Sonic estava. Desta vez não. Ele sumiu da noite pro dia, desapareceu.

Ela estava procurando Sonic para convencê-lo a levá-la no topo da colina, para fazerem um lindo piquenique, como ele havia prometido já faz um século. Depois de esbravejar todo sentimento de rejeição para a porta da casa de Sonic gritando, começou a pensar onde o miserável ouriço podia estar. Se ele não tivesse uma boa desculpa, ela mostraria a ele o que ele merece, com certeza. Ouriço miserável.

O primeiro lugar que foi procurar Sonic foi a casa de Tails, que era pouco distante dali. Bateu na porta durante um tempo até raposa a atender, ainda com uma touca de dormir.

"Amy... bom dia...", bocejou, seus olhos ainda inchados e meio abertos. "Por que você... Digo, posso ajudar?". Ele mal estava de pé.

"Sonic está aí?" Amy interrompeu.

Tails franziu a testa, abriu um olho enquanto fechou o outro. "Amy... o Sol nem nasceu ainda... o que Sonic estaria fazendo aqui...?" bocejou novamente.

Amy olhou para Tails e viu que a raposa laranja, no momento com rosto amassado, com as duas caldas caídas, meias e orelhas abaixadas dentro da touca de dormir estava quase caindo de sono. Só então ela percebeu o quão cedo tinha ido.

"Nossa..." riu desconcertada, "Está cedo, né?"

Tails só tombou um pouco a cabeça como resposta.

"Ahn... a gente se vê, obrigada!" E tratou de sumir logo de vista.

Amy só queria um piquenique romântico assistindo o nascer do sol com Sonic... Ele deve ter sumido de propósito! Onde será que ele estava...?

........................................................................

Esses eram os tais robôs tão 'perigosos' que todos estavam falando...? Sonic suspirou, decepcionado. Robôs em forma de joaninhas, vespas, caranguejos... Que tipo de cientista retardado era esse...?

No caminho tinha encontrado placas com a cara do cientista. Sonic supunha que elas estavam marcando o território que o cientista achava ser dele. Ele era careca, mas o que tinha de bigode poderia dar quatro perucas. Usava óculos escuros redondos, de tão pequenos só cobriam seus olhos. Usava uma roupa vermelha, mas não dava pra ver mais nada na foto. Sonic ficou feliz em desenhar seu próprio rosto nas placas, pregando uma peça no cientista.

Sonic já estava terminando Green Hill, e logo estaria nas ruínas de mármore8. Até ali, não tinha tido problema nenhum com os 'temíveis' robôs. Alguns deles atiravam uma substância quente e amarela, que muito mais tarde descobriu ser plasma, mas eram muito lentos pra acertarem o ouriço. Além disso, os robôs pareciam estar colocando armadilhas com espinhos pela colina, dando mais trabalho do que eles próprios.9

Passando por esses obstáculos e dando loops, já tinha em mente seu curso, iria para o Norte, pois de lá que vinham os robôs. Correria pela ilha inteira para achar o cientista. Começou a imaginar o que aconteceria quando encontrasse o cientista. Não conseguia decidir o que faria. Primeiro, provavelmente perguntaria quem era, e o que queria. Dependendo das respostas, teria uma reação diferente. Quanto aos animais raptados, nenhum problema, pois agora já sabia onde eles estavam, isto é, dentro dos robôs. Ficou realmente surpreso ao ver pequenos coelhos e pássaros saindo dos robôs que ele destruía com sua habilidade Spin.

Mas por quê? O que queria esse cientista? Pulou de um trecho de espinhos, já acostumado ao Spin Jump. E o que queria com as esmeraldas das lendas?

Sonic deu ombros, e continuou a correr.

Poucos segundos depois, ouviu um barulho insistente, aumentando lentamente. Localizou a sua fonte bem acima dele, um objeto redondo, como um ovo, grande, e pulou pro lado logo antes do objeto ocupar o exato local que estava. Viu quem estava dentro, e pulou alarmado pra trás.

O cientista.

........................................................................

Um rato. Um maldito rato. Quase não podia acreditar que apenas um rato azul pudesse destruir tantos dos seus queridos robôs.

Estava sentado planejando tirar sua base daquela ilha, levá-la para o meio do oceano10, talvez, quando notou uma luz vermelha piscando no painel. Seu exército estava sendo atacado, e ele imediatamente montou em sua nave. Tinha sido descuidado. A ilha parecia tão frágil, tão sem defesa, que não se preocupou em aumentar a capacidade defensiva e ofensiva de seus robôs. Cabia a ele, então, salvá-los pessoalmente.

Quando chegou à localização mandada por seus comandados, viu um mísero rato azul abaixo de sua nave, retirando sua placa de território. O seguiu durante alguns segundos, e quando considerou a hora certa, desceu imediatamente para esmagá-lo, mas o pequeno ser esguio escapou. E o olhou de frente.

Era um... Rato? Não tinha certeza. Mas não importava, porque ele estava pra ser capturado pelo próprio cientista. Ele era azul, com espinhos nas costas. Hum. Não era um rato então. Usava luvas e tênis vermelhos.

"Então... você é o rato que atacou meus robôs, huh?" decidiu provocá-lo.

"... Quem... quem é você?" perguntou o roedor.

"Doutor Ivo Robotnik", sorriu "E o prazer é todo meu!" Acionou os boosters traseiros e sua nave foi impulsionada na direção do rato, que imediatamente pulou por cima da nave e pousou atrás dela.

Robotnik girou a nave, pronto para uma nova investida.

"Espera, tem uma coisa que eu preciso muito perguntar a você." Disse o animal, tenso. Robotnik levantou uma sobrancelha. "... Sinceramente, esses robôs seus são horríveis! Como foi que conseguiu ganhar tanta fama com robôs tão fracos?" Disse Sonic, imediatamente relaxando, cruzando os braços, batendo um pé no chão e fazendo não com o dedo indicador.11

O cientista estreitou os olhos, marcando seu alvo.

"Você. Quem é você?" Robotnik queria saber seu nome quando o jogasse na Veg-O-Machine.

"Sonic. E eu não sou um rato. Sou um ouriço. Sonic the Hedgehog, ok?" Ele parecia ter ganhado mais confiança. "E o que você quer nessa ilha? Essa sua cara feia está deixando todos com medo, espero que saiba." Sonic estava zombando dele, de Ivo Robotnik!

Nesse momento, Robotnik jogou toda força do motor para acelerar acertar o rato petulante. Mas o que viu foi ele pulando novamente, se curvando e girando, quicando na sua nave, e caindo mais uma vez a salvo do outro lado. O ouriço tinha acertado sua nave, e ia pagar caro por isso. Aumentou a altura de flutuação, e abriu o compartimento de baixo da nave. Uma bola de ferro enorme, presa por uma corrente à sua nave, caiu até o chão. Viu o rato engolir em seco.

........................................................................

Sonic engoliu o riso. Esse doutor tem alguma obsessão por figuras ovais, afinal. Além de sua nave, que é aberta em cima, e dele mesmo ser redondo, sua arma é uma bola grande, como as que são usadas em construções. Isso é ridículo, pensou. Sonic olhou para o doutor, começou a correr em volta da nave.

"Se não vai falar comigo, tudo bem. Mas eu vou parar você aqui mesmo!" Todo nervosismo que sentia, foi embora com essa fala. Agora só sentia a adrenalina dando a ele mais velocidade. Podia ver que o doutor não estava acompanhando essa velocidade, balançando sua arma pesada desengonçadamente. Em pouco tempo, o terreno em volta estava esmagado, com tantos golpes que o cientista errou.

Sonic estava tão confiante, que começou a parar de propósito, e escapar no último segundo. Por isso não percebeu quando Robotnik jogou o peso para um lado e logo depois foi com a nave atrás. Sonic prontamente pulou do peso, mas não pode se movimentar no ar e foi acertado em cheio pela nave.

........................................................................

Acertou! Ele acertou! Robotnik comemorou ferozmente ter acertado aquela peste veloz. Não conseguia vê-lo, mas ele sabia que tinha acertado. O rato deve estar desmaiado caído, depois dessa.

Subitamente, a nave ficou mais leve, e então ouviu um barulho alto, de algo pesado caindo no chão. Quando olhou pra baixo, viu o ouriço de pé, em cima do peso que estava usando como arma, com a corrente cortada no chão ao seu lado. Como ele tinha feito isso não sabia, pois a corrente era grossa e forte.

"E aí, mais alguma coisa pra jogar em mim?" caçoou o pequeno verme.

Robotnik sabia que precisava retroceder. Não tinha mais nada que serviria de arma, e certamente não pensou que encontraria problema tão grande. Sem mais palavras, decidiu ir para cidade que tinha construído no meio da ilha, onde tinha uma base, e poderia arrumar sua nave e colocar novas armas em pouco tempo.

O ouriço começou a persegui-lo, na mesma velocidade. Robotnik não acreditou na velocidade que o ouriço corria. Acionou os foguetes laterais, a toda velocidade. Após algum tempo, viu que o ouriço não estava atrás dele, e suspirou meio aliviado...

Da próxima vez que se encontrassem, e que seria muito em breve, o faria pagar por essa humilhação.

**Capítulo 2**

Armadilha

Miles "Tails" Prower estava tentando acalmar Amy, que já há algum tempo insistia na idéia de sair por aí atrás de Sonic. Ela dizia que Sonic iria precisar dela, já que estava enfrentando o cientista. Repreendendo o impulso de dizer que ela seria simplesmente inútil contra o cientista, Tails voltou seus pensamentos pra Sonic.

Após Amy o deixar logo antes do nascer do sol, Tails não conseguiu mais dormir, incomodado com o que ela havia dito. Sonic não estava em casa? Esperou o sol aparecer e resolveu, então, procurar o amigo em casa12. Chegando lá, encontrou apenas Amy aborrecida sentada comportadamente na frente da casa, com seu vestido verde e saia laranja, laço vermelho prendendo seu cabelo pra trás e sapatos azuis.13 Antes de poder dizer qualquer coisa, ela explodiu:

"Vou ficar aqui até ele voltar!" e lançou um olhar o desafiando a contrariá-la.

Tails suspirou baixo e sem dizer nada sentou ao seu lado, com sono. A ouriça rosa olhou pra ele, menos aborrecida, e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, entediada.

O sol já se mostrava há algum tempo, quando os primeiros animais chegaram. Depois deles vieram outros, e logo estavam vendo um grupo de quinze ou vinte animais, parados juntos. Coelhos, pássaros, esquilos, sapos e outros. Nem Tails nem Amy conheciam nenhum deles. Os animais pareciam confusos e desorientados, e Amy foi perguntar aos poucos que sabiam falar se eles estavam bem.14

"Não sei... Não nos lembramos de muita coisa... na verdade, a única coisa que eu lembro claramente foi um cara mandando a gente vir pro Sul o máximo que pudéssemos."

Tails ficou ao lado de Amy. "Cara? De quem estão falando?"

"Um ouriço azul... Viemos na direção certa?"

Com dez minutos de conversa com os que sabiam falar, e diversos relatos confusos diferentes, Tails e Amy entenderam um pouco do que estava acontecendo. Sonic estava correndo por Green Hill, destruindo robôs do cientista, e ao que parece, esses animais estavam presos dentro desses robôs. Eles ainda disseram que o ouriço avisou que ia atrás do cientista também.

Mais animais chegaram, num grupo maior. Amy correu pra descobrir o que eles sabiam.

"O ouriço! Ele enfrentou o cientista!" veio gritando um deles. Ansiosa, Amy esperou ele contar o que sabia.

Esse grupo maior de animais não veio de dentro de robôs, eles estavam dentro de uma grande caixa de metal, para serem interrogados pelo cientista sobre 'uma tal de Chaos Emerald', segundo um deles. Mas o ouriço azul apareceu, e viram quando ele cortou a corrente da pesada bola da nave do cientista, e o fez bater em retirada. "O ouriço só não continuou a perseguir o cientista, pois nos viu presos e parou para abrir a caixa e nos soltar!"

Amy sentou-se novamente na frente da casa de Sonic.

Tails indicou aos que chegavam um lugar onde pudessem descansar perto do rio, e então Tails foi apressadamente falar com Amy, pois já sabia o que ela estava pensando.

Por sorte, ela ainda estava parada na frente da casa de Sonic, e demorou pouco até ela dizer que queria ir atrás dele. Tails tentou argumentar dizendo que Sonic era muito mais rápido que ela, e não ia alcançá-lo nunca. Também disse que Sonic não deixaria o cientista pegá-lo, pelo mesmo motivo.

Não adiantou.

Ele fez de tudo pra mudar a idéia dela, mas não conseguiu.

"Ele precisa de mim, ok? E com licença!"

Ela varreu Tails para o lado, e saiu pisando forte. Tails suspirou.

"Amy..." E ela virou resoluta. Tails pensou na primeira vez que viu Sonic, e lembrou que devia muito a ele. "Você... está certa." e sorriu incerto "Vamos atrás dele?"

........................................................................

Amy prontamente aceitou a oferta. Na verdade, ela mesma estava com medo, mas não admitia. Então começou a pensar por onde Sonic iria. O que Tails tinha dito era verdade, Sonic era demasiadamente rápido para que eles pudessem alcançá-lo a pé. Então, teria que usar a cabeça para alcançá-lo. Não era um problema muito grande, Sonic nunca foi muito de pensar antes de agir! Então, teve uma idéia perfeita. Se não pudesse alcançá-lo correndo, iria voando!

Virou para Tails.

"Vamos voando!" explodiu, sem mais nem menos "Você me carrega!"

Tails parou um momento para entender a repentina idéia, e não gostou. "Ah, Amy, acho que não é uma boa idéia..." começou, mas foi interrompido "Você mesmo disse que não alcançaríamos andando!"

Ele franziu a testa e avaliou a idéia. Amy nunca tinha visto Tails carregar alguém quando voava girando suas duas caldas, "Mas para tudo tem uma primeira vez, não é?" Pensou ela animadamente. Viu Tails abaixar os ombros, e entendeu o sinal de que ela tinha vencido.

Tails enrolou uma calda na outra, cruzando-as até onde podia, ainda desanimado, e imediatamente girou-as para o outro lado, desfazendo o nó rapidamente e o levitando um pouco do chão. "Bem, não se mexa muito, por favor, acho que nunca carreguei ninguém...".

Amy se sentiu puxada do chão pela cintura, olhou pra baixo e viu seus pés suspensos deixando o chão. E pouco tempo depois (nos quais Tails quase caiu três vezes) pousaram novamente.

"Porque...?" começou, mas viu o que parou Tails. Uma verdadeira multidão de animais se aproximava. Parecia que todos os animais da ilha inteira estavam indo para o sul.

Eles não precisaram perguntar, as vozes altas da multidão chegavam rapidamente, todos querendo falar sobre o ouriço azul que os salvou e que corria pra lá e pra cá atrás do cientista sempre em fuga. Ainda estava falando, quando se sentiu puxada novamente, decolando com Tails e deixando vários pássaros pra trás.

Ele parecia determinado a encontrar Sonic.

........................................................................

Sonic já estava cansado. Após a seqüência de pontes no fim de Green Hill, onde nada havia mudado, exceto em algumas pontes, quando piranhas robóticas o atacaram do rio, encontrou o cientista novamente. Sem uma palavra, Robotnik saiu da água em sua nave modificada, e começou a atirar em Sonic. Ele desviou um pouco, e tentou contra atacar, mas o cientista fugiu apressado. A mesma coisa aconteceu nas ruínas de mármore, onde o vilão apareceu tentando fritá-lo com um jato de fogo (pelo menos assim pensou Sonic). A cena se repetiu na floresta, onde o ouriço começou a ficar realmente aborrecido. Esse maldito cientista não parava de atacar com robôs estranhos, e fugia assim que Sonic o acertava.15

A tarde já estava quase acabando, então considerou voltar para o Sul da Vila e continuar no dia seguinte. Arrancando mais uma placa de território de Robotnik e pintando sua própria cara na parte de trás, ele já pensava no que faria no dia seguinte.

Resolveu pelo menos ir até o fim da floresta, para depois voltar. Ao prosseguir, notou algo diferente no fim da floresta. Luzes demais, prédios demais, barulho demais. Sabia o que era aquilo, uma cidade, mas não se lembrava de nenhuma cidade da última vez que passou naquelas partes. Avistou robôs longe dele, na cidade, e decidiu subitamente continuar sua perseguição ao cientista. A cidade parecia bastante divertida...

........................................................................

O ouriço estava caindo em sua armadilha, levá-lo para a sua cidade, onde retiraria qualquer rota de escape e o capturaria com superioridade numérica.

Sua própria cidade, o início de seu império, Spring Yard, foi o nome que decidiu dar a ela. Expalhou diversas molas para atrapalhar o avanço do ouriço, e direcioná-lo sempre para o centro, plano que estava funcionando perfeitamente.

Robotnik quase não se agüentava de ansiedade, esperando o ouriço aparecer em uma das várias câmeras instaladas na cidade. Esperou, esperou... e lá estava ele! No setor oeste da cidade, correndo desesperadamente, pulando em molas da cidade... destruindo seus robôs...

Tinha de esperar a hora certa, não podia acabar com seu próprio plano.

Nem notou o robô com uma esmeralda verde em outra tela.

........................................................................

Na cidade cheia de molas e trampolins, Sonic destruiu vários robôs, e girou pelo lugar inteiro à procura do cientista. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada, pois os robôs estavam sempre numa direção, e não espalhados por aí, como nas outras áreas. Após pensar um pouco sobre o assunto, deu ombros e continuou seu caminho. Podia estar caindo em alguma armadilha, mas assim sendo as chances de encontrar o cientista era maior.

Já noite adentro, foi seguindo o caminho de robôs, libertando os animais, e dizendo sempre a mesma coisa: "Sul, vão para o Sul!" Mal tinha tempo de conversar melhor com os que libertava, pois novos robôs apareciam mais à frente.

Lutou seu caminho e, chegando ao meio da cidade, começou a sentir algo diferente, uma pulsação, um formigamento que nunca havia sentido antes. Lembrou da história das Chaos Emeralds, e se interessou imediatamente, e queria ver uma delas de perto. Mas, os robôs não paravam de vir.

........................................................................

Seu propósito atual era levar o ouriço azul até o ponto C3P-O.16 Mesmo tendo cumprido a ordem anterior de encontrar a pedra com níveis de energia acima do limite, não retornaria ainda ao seu mestre até cumprir sua tarefa atual.

Por essa razão, ficou segurando a Esmeralda do Caos verde aguardando o ouriço obedientemente no ponto designado.

Seus sensores indicaram a aproximação rápida do ouriço, e, enfim, lá estava ele. Sua tarefa primária estava cumprida, atrair o animal até aquele ponto. Devia agora levar a esmeralda ao seu mestre. Calculou a posição, distância e velocidade. Iniciou o movimento até Seu mestre, que coincidentemente estava muito perto do ponto C3P-O, e em 39,465 segundos chegaria até ele.

Perto do ponto de chegada, um terrível golpe o derrubou, e o privou de suas capacidades motoras, mas não o desativou, fazendo com que sua fonte de energia não escapasse. Portanto, só pode assistir quando seu mestre apareceu, e confrontou o ouriço. Eles trocaram algumas palavras, e repentinamente seu mestre destruiu todo o piso do local em que estavam, derrubando tanto o ouriço quanto seu corpo mecânico, e os dois caíram junto com os escombros.

A última coisa que seus sensores visuais captaram foi a expressão de espanto de seu mestre ao ver a esmeralda caindo, quando o ouriço a agarrou em plena queda e desapareceu bem a sua frente.

**Capítulo 3**

Roubo e perseguição

Sentia-se fraco, sem fôlego e estava tonto. Tentou lembrar o motivo de estar nessa situação, para encontrar forças e continuar. Havia passado pela Marble Zone, onde por mais alto que estivesse, a área instável com jatos de lava quase o acertaram. Também havia passado pela Jungle, mas não tinha visto muita coisa além da copa das árvores. Já era noite a algum tempo quando da floresta, avistou facilmente muitos prédios, e não quis entrar de jeito nenhum ali. Contornou, então, a cidade, chegou naquela pista enorme. Lá, finalmente suas forças cederam e ele pousou desajeitado, derrubando Amy.  
Haviam feito diversas pausas na viagem até ali, mas jamais havia voado tão longe sem descansar por um tempo maior, ainda mais carregando alguém. Estirado no chão, cansado, respirava fundo de olhos fechados para diminuir as batidas de seu coração. Voara o dia inteiro, mas não encontraram Sonic em lugar algum. Abriu os olhos e olhou em volta, enquanto Amy reclamava do pouso forçado.  
"... machucado, o que você estava ...".  
Não viu robôs em lugar nenhum.

"... pensando, e se tivessem robôs aqui ..."  
Sonic já devia ter passado por ali.  
"... pode ser perigoso, temos que correr ..."  
"Amy... não agüento mais, preciso descansar"  
Amy ficou quieta por um tempo, e concordou com Tails.  
Tails se levantou, e os dois começaram a procurar um lugar mais protegido pra descansar. Eles se encontravam no meio de uma estrada enorme,17 facilmente visíveis pra qualquer um a quilômetros de distância.

Andaram um pouco sem ver nada demais. A área estava muito bem iluminada, por causa dos postes de luz colocados em ambos os lados da estrada. Ele guiou Amy até a borda da estrada, e descobriu que era uma estrada suspensa, de modo que não poderiam sair dela , a não ser até encontrar chão firme.

Enquanto decidia se descansavam ali ou procuravam sair da pista, ouviu barulhos ao longe. Ficou tenso, imaginando serem robôs, e em pânico juntou suas forças, agarrou Amy, e pulou pelo lado da pista, pensando em descer até o chão voando.

Ao passar pelo lado da pista, viu que isso não seria necessário, pois os suportes da estrada faziam um esconderijo perfeito, e se esgueirou por ali. Surpreendentemente, Amy não fez barulho, nem se mexeu, pois entendia a situação que estavam.

Ali aguardaram pra ver a origem do barulho.

........................................................................

Viu peixes e bolhas, e imaginou estar no mar. Então os peixes se transformaram em pássaros e se viu girando entre nuvens. Estava girando, sem controle, batendo em paredes. Instintivamente se curvou em Spin. Girou e girou e girou sem parar. Sonic não entendeu a lógica de movimento do lugar onde estava (onde quer que estivesse, pensou). Várias vezes esbarrou em anéis, e sentiu-se mais forte com elas. Tão forte, que procurou mais e mais anéis. E, sem se perguntar onde, porque e como estava ali, lentamente dominou sua própria movimentação naquele espaço onde a gravidade o puxava para todas as direções.18

Sentia, mais que tudo ali, a energia que tinha sentido a um tempo atrás. A Chaos Emerald. Ela estava ali, naquele labirinto giratório, e ele queria encontrá-la.

Mais fácil do que imaginava, lá estava ela, e assim que a alcançou, o diamante verde brilhante, o mundo à sua volta girou muito mais rápido, um flash de luz o cegou e perdeu completamente o controle sobre o seu corpo.

Quando recuperou os sentidos, estava deitado em cima de pedras. Levantou-se, sacudiu a cabeça e olhou pra cima. Estava num buraco enorme, e seus olhos não tinham se acostumado com a escuridão. Havia caído bastante, e se estivesse ali na hora que as pedras caíram, ele estaria esmagado naquele momento. Ao agarrar a esmeralda, ele foi teleportado pra algum outro lugar e... A Chaos Emerald!

Imediatamente, uma esmeralda apareceu flutuando a sua volta.

Piscou algumas vezes, e sacudiu a cabeça novamente. Ela continuava ali, circulando ele. Sonic a pegou no ar, e ela desapareceu. A esmeralda pertencia a ele, -estava- nele.

Tentou entender, mas desistiu depois de pensar um pouco. Resolveu tentar sair dali e voltar para a superfície, mas não viu nenhum caminho por perto. Ao redor das pedras e de onde se encontrava tinha água e o único caminho que via era por baixo dela. Seu cheiro não era dos mais agradáveis, mas não via alternativa.19

Prendeu o ar e correu pra água.

........................................................................

Não podia acreditar! Não! Não! Nããão! Porque aquele maldito robô não levou a esmeralda pra um lugar seguro? Porque não a trouxe para ele? Agora a esmeralda estava abaixo de toneladas de pedras, talvez esteja perdida pra sempre, esmagada! Já havia despachado dúzias de seus robôs para os esgotos de sua cidade, e planejava ir atrás da esmeralda também.

Nem mesmo a satisfação de dar cabo daquele ouriço irritante podia reprimir sua raiva no momento.

O ambiente úmido dos esgotos danificaria sua nave, por isso, ia dar uma passada rápida em sua base para fazer as modificações necessárias.

E então teria mais uma esmeralda.

........................................................................

Sonic estava numa fria. Na verdade, estava gelado. Dentro da água, sem saber nadar e com movimentos lentos, estava se afogando. Não conseguia encontrar nenhuma bolha de ar naquela água verde e turva. Se não pulasse pra fora d'água logo...

Nem ali deixava de ser perseguido por robôs. Mas ele não desistiu, e continuava a correr, mesmo submerso. Quando finalmente conseguiu sair da água, e respirou mais uma vez, nem reclamou do fedor que era a água. Com imensa satisfação, subiu no bolsão de ar que dava pra uma caverna. Tinha confiança que conseguiria sair dali, mas queria que fosse logo.

Desapontado, viu que o caminho continuava, do outro lado, também submerso. Olhando pra água, antes de mergulhar, se concentrou e a Chaos Emerald surgiu à sua volta mais uma vez.

Olhar pra ela deu a ele coragem para mergulhar.

Mas então, um tiro o acertou pelas costas.

........................................................................

O ouriço estava vivo! Mas agora não mais! Seu tiro de plasma o acertara em cheio, enquanto ele admirava a esmeralda verde. Um dos braços mecânicos de sua nave pegou a esmeralda no ar, antes mesmo do ouriço cair no chão.

Pois ele não caiu.

Não conseguia entender, mas o ouriço estava de pé. Vários anéis caíram dele, e ambos surpresos, olharam um para o outro. Robotnik percebeu que precisava fugir com a esmeralda. Mergulhou com sua nave, voltando pelo caminho que veio na maior velocidade submarina que sua nave podia ir. Logo viu seu inimigo na sua cola, desviando de todos os robôs, lanças e espinhos que havia deixado no caminho.

Como havia sobrevivido? Como? Não importava, mais um pouco e sairia com a esmeralda dali.

........................................................................

Ah, ele não ia escapar, não com a esmeralda!

Sonic decidiu pensar no como sobreviveu depois de alcançar aquele homem redondo. Mas, por mais que corresse e desviasse dos obstáculos, a água o atrasava e Robotnik se distanciava. Logo estava fora de seu campo de visão.

Felizmente, pulou da água, caindo no piso ao lado, e viu luz no fim da caverna, estava fora.

"Agooora sim!"

Aumentou sua velocidade e correu como nunca havia corrido antes, parando apenas pra libertar alguns animais de uma cápsula no meio do caminho. Mas agora o cientista já estava em sua visão novamente, e não o deixaria escapar.

Estava fora da cidade, numa pista larga e longa. Não via onde a pista dava, mas sempre subia, correndo determinadamente atrás do cientista. Pulou de buracos e ignorou robôs no caminho, só tinha um objetivo, que era retomar a Chaos Emerald das mãos daquele Ovo Ambulante.

Sabia que estava muito acima do chão, a estrada era suspensa, e se caísse não haveria volta, mas nunca teve medo de altura, e na sua velocidade a adrenalina já tinha tomado conta de seu corpo, correndo com o vento mais uma vez.

Para atrasá-lo, o cientista jogava bombas que explodiam aos seus pés, e ele era obrigado a parar para não ser pego.

Correu até o fim da estrada e se deparou com uma construção imensa, como uma montanha. Deu-se conta que estava no norte da Ilha do Sul, de onde vinham os robôs.

O edifício a sua frente era a base de Robotnik.

**Capítulo 4**

Fortaleza inimiga

Escondidos em baixo da estrada, Tails e Amy ouviram muitos robôs e objetos em transito na pista acima de suas cabeças. Amy sabia que Sonic estava perto. Ele tinha que estar. Logo depois de se esconderem, e a franja laranja de Tails sair da visão da estrada, viram por entre as vigas uma nave redonda passar apressada na direção norte. Tails encolheu-se imediatamente e se curvou, assustado. Só depois sumir da visão que Amy conseguiu fazê-lo dizer por que estava com tanto medo.

Era o cientista. Ele havia passado acima deles, e, graças, não os viu. Mas se o cientista estava ali, onde estaria Sonic? Amy já estava subindo de volta pra estrada, quando Tails a segurou. Ele estava de cabeça baixa. Amy lembrou-se de quão jovem era Tails, e viu que ele temia muito o cientista.

Por um tempo, ficaram naquela posição, Tails sentado encolhido, de cabeça, orelhas e caldas abaixadas, segurando a mão de Amy, que se sentia presa entre duas escolhas: ela podia ficar ali com Tails até ele se sentir pronto para continuar, ou podia deixá-lo ali e correr para ajudar Sonic. Ela se sentia um pouco responsável por Tails, pois foi ela quem o 'obrigou' a chegar até ali. Mas não agüentava a possibilidade de Sonic estar precisando dela e ela não estar lá pra ajudá-la...

Optou, enfim, por esperar Tails se encorajar. Mas só por um tempo! Arrumou seu vestido, e sentou-se ao lado de Tails, que continuou de cabeça baixa, mas suas orelhas se levantaram em encorajamento.

Ouviram, depois, o mesmo som, o cientista, voltando de onde quer que ele tenha ido. Amy viu, que agora a nave redonda do cientista tinha algo diferente nela. Uma redoma de vidro envolvia a nave toda, e tinham muitas lanças num compartimento na parte de trás da nave.

Amy se impacientou e levantou-se novamente. Tails, dessa vez, levantou-se junto com ela, mas Amy viu que ele continuava aterrorizado com a possibilidade de subir para a estrada novamente. Amy ficou pensando. Porque o cientista tinha tantas lanças com ele? Sonic tinha de estar naquela direção! "Ah, Tails, fique aqui, eu tenho que ir!"

.....................................................................

Tails sabia que Sonic podia estar em perigo. Sabia que estava no caminho de Amy. Sabia que esse medo excessivo não o servia para nada. Mas não podia fazer nada! Imagens da vila Bean pegando fogo, seus habitantes sendo torturados, os robôs no meio da estrada... Sonic era seu herói, sabia que ele ia conseguir sozinho... Amy estava escalando as vigas, subindo para a pista acima deles. Ele podia, pelo menos, levá-la até ali em cima, voando.

Hesitando chegou próximo à beirada, e subiu os olhos até Amy, que nem notou que ele havia saído do lugar e continuava escalando.

"Amy já está quase lá", pensou. "Não precisa da minha ajuda."

Tails se repreendeu por ter ficado tão aliviado de não precisar sair dali de baixo, e continuou a observar Amy terminar de subir e sumir de vista. Queria ser corajoso como Sonic.

De repente, ouviu o grito da Amy, e ficou tenso. Olhou pra cima e a viu na beirada, cercada por diversos robôs. Sem pensar em mais nada, começou a girar suas caudas, e pulou de seu esconderijo bem na hora que Amy caiu da estrada suspensa. A agarrou em pleno ar, e os dois começaram a cair desajeitados pelo ar, Amy se agarrando em Tails, e Tails desesperadamente tentando voltar a voar.

Dois minutos depois, ambos estirados, deitados em seu esconderijo de antes respirando fundo, sem acreditar que conseguiram voltar a um lugar seguro. O coração de Tails estava batendo loucamente, e ele sentia-se mais cansado que antes, mas mesmo assim, não podia deixar de sentir-se feliz. Esticou seu pescoço e viu Amy tão ofegante quanto ele, e começou a rir baixinho. Amy olhou pra ele e riu de volta, ambos com medo dos robôs acima deles os ouvir.

Então, mais uma vez o cientista passou acima deles, indo novamente para o norte, mas dessa vez, tinha uma esmeralda verde com ele, e parecia com muita pressa. Um som cortante veio logo depois, e Tails e Amy viram, espantados, uma mancha azul passar acima deles, empurrando os robôs que derrubaram Amy para o penhasco, numa velocidade estonteante atrás do cientista.

Sonic.

Os brilhos nos olhos de Tails voltaram, e ele voltou a voar, já pegando Amy e deixando o esconderijo. Sonic estava ali, não tinha nada a temer.

.....................................................................

Chegou à sua base bufando e acionando todos os tipos de sistema de defesa que tinha. Agora tinha 2 das Chaos Emeralds, aquele ouriço não iria pará-lo!

Ainda agitado, percebeu mais um robô pela câmera da sala de tecnologia e desenvolvimento com uma Esmeralda azul brilhando em suas garras. Três! Três Chaos Emeralds! Só precisava agarrar aquela peste azul cheia de espinhos! Certificou-se que todas as armadilhas, todos os sistemas de defesa, todos os lasers, todos os alçapões estavam preparados! Mandou todo seu exército voltar à base, pois agora a prioridade era se livrar de Sonic. Tendo armado sua fortaleza, abriu de bom grado o portão da frente, para dar a ele boas vindas...

Agora tinha de ir. Pegar a Esmeralda azul. Desceu de sua nave, de onde tinha dado todos esses comandos. Apertou um último botão, e logo ela estava se posicionando na saída de emergência. Nunca se sabe... Não iria subestimar o ouriço.

Correndo até o robô com a esmeralda azul, planejou seu próximo passo. Iria pegar a Esmeralda vermelha, a primeira que descobriu, e voltaria para guardá-las todas juntas em sua nave.

Então assistiria Sonic ser pego em uma de suas muitas armadilhas.

Mal podia esperar.

.....................................................................

Estranhamente, após se deparar por um tempo com a base de Robotnik, o portão da frente se abriu. Sonic deu um sorriso. Uma armadilha? Um teste de velocidade! Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, pronto para entrar no laboratório do inimigo e chutá-lo para fora da South Island. Seu corpo ficou tenso por um segundo. Sorriu mais uma vez. O que fazia pra se livrar da tensão?

E entrou correndo.

Percebeu imediatamente que ainda não estava no laboratório20, o que tinha passado não era nada mais que uma muralha. Mas o terreno tinha com certeza mudado. Plataformas que giravam e o impediam de correr, robôs atirando, buracos que apareciam de repente no chão... Passando por todos esses desafios, ainda teve de girar em Spin para passar num caminho, de tão estreito que era. Mas à frente havia de fato o laboratório, onde o cientista com certeza estaria. Com muita urgência, desviou das armadilhas, pulou dos buracos, e libertou mais animais presos. Enfim chegou à fortaleza inimiga. A porta estava trancada.

Sonic deu dois passos pra trás e correu pra frente, girando, cortando a porta em dois pedaços. Ao se levantar olhando a porta, soltou um riso pelo nariz e virou-se pra frente.

Deparou-se com muitos robôs. Muitos. E Atiraram todos ao mesmo tempo.

.....................................................................

A estrada era longa demais, e Sonic era rápido demais pra ele. O cheiro de chuva e o vento forte fizeram com que Tails voasse cada vez mais baixo. Amy nem se mexia, olhando pra baixo, vendo o número enorme de robôs indo atrás de Sonic.

Tails sabia que não podiam descer de forma alguma e continuou voando o mais alto que podia.

Finalmente viram uma construção enorme à frente deles. Mas, do alto, viam que a construção era apenas uma muralha, e outro prédio maior ainda estava por trás. Tails pousou com Amy na parte de cima da extensa e larga muralha, onde parecia seguro. A noite devia estar para acabar, mas ele sabia que não veriam o sol tão cedo, pois seu nariz sentia a tempestade que se aproximava.

Amy gritou por ele. "Lá! Entrando naquele prédio!" Tails viu imediatamente ao longe uma figura azul andando de costas. Sonic, com certeza. Ambos gritaram por ele, mas Sonic simplesmente correu pra frente e se curvou, num giro cortante, partindo a porta.

Amy e ele não compreenderam o que aconteceu. O que Sonic fez? Como...? Mas não tiveram muito tempo pra pensar, pois apesar de Sonic não ter ouvido seus gritos, alguns dos robôs já escalavam a parede, com certeza atrás deles. Inclusive alguns que eram abelhas voadoras.

Voadoras.

Tails agarrou Amy rapidamente, já voando, procurando algum lugar pra se esconder. A chuva repentinamente caiu forte sobre eles, assim como tiros de plasma.

Ele nunca tinha voado com chuva, e suspeitava que não era bom sinal. Estava muito nervoso, mas não podia voar mais lento, as abelhas robôs estavam alcançando e atirando.

Por causa da chuva, Tails já não via muito à sua frente. Suas luvas começaram a escorregar de Amy, seu pêlo encharcado pesava, e estava muito cansado. Amy agora gritava palavras de encorajamento, visivelmente com medo de cair no meio dos robôs abaixo deles.

Tails se esforçou ao máximo, numa última tentativa de escapar, e subitamente, da cortina de chuva à sua frente, uma janela apareceu aberta. Eles caíram por ela dentro do laboratório.

.....................................................................

Robotnik estava ficando um pouco nervoso. Planejava que o ouriço tivesse sido preso antes de entrar em seu laboratório, mas de acordo com seu monitor, o ouriço havia desviado de todos os tiros, e agora brincava com seus robôs. Seu exército era muito lento, e não conseguia acompanhar aquela velocidade absurda. Tinha com as 3 Chaos Emeralds, mas não se sentia seguro até Sonic ser parado.

O progresso do ouriço era notável. Nem mesmo sua estratégia de ganhar tempo, confundindo os teleportadores do laboratório funcionou direito21, e agora ele estava muito perto.

Precisava de tempo, e poderia construir uma máquina especialmente para esse maldito ser azul. Só tinha que atrasá-lo um pouco...

.....................................................................

Fácil demais! Só se assustou quando de uma hora pra outra, ao entrar numa cabine, apareceu em um lugar diferente, mas correndo pelo lugar todo, entrando em cabines que o levavam pra lugares diferentes, e agora parecia que estava progredindo. Fácil demais.

Parou em frente à uma porta diferente. Ouviu uma risada por trás dela. Era aqui.

Entrou correndo e se viu face a face com Robotnik, que imediatamente apertou um botão. Sentiu o chão sumir, e então caiu por um alçapão, praguejando sua falta de cuidado.

Caiu mais uma vez nos esgotos, e o alçapão acima dele se fechou. Levantou-se lhando em volta. Ótimo, pensou sarcástico. Uma ladeira, descendo e descendo. Estava escuro e não conseguia ver o fundo. Mal deu um passo, considerando suas possibilidades, quando um jato forte de água bateu em suas pernas, e o jogou escorregando para a escuridão.

**Capítulo 5**

Sem descanso

Após levantarem e fecharem desesperadamente a janela, começaram a bisbilhotar lentamente a sala onde se encontravam. Depararam-se com todo tipo de equipamento, e Tails reconhecia alguns deles.

"Amy, Amy! Isso aqui! Isso é um LHC!22 E isso? É um transmixionador! Serve pra transmitir fontes de luz e..."

Amy não estava ouvindo. Tails continuou a falar sem parar, aparentemente esquecido da situação péssima na qual eles se encontravam. Não podiam sair, por causa dos robôs lá fora. Sem contar a chuva. E estavam dentro da base do cientista... o que encontrariam por lá? Tinha um pouco de medo.

Enquanto Tails continuava a tagarelar entusiasmado, ela se certificou que só havia uma única porta de saída daquele lugar, e que estavam sozinhos. Muitas mesas e aparelhos em volta, mas nada que se mexia.

Já que estavam ali, podiam procurar por Sonic. Agarrou Tails por uma das caudas e começou a arrastá-lo para a porta.

Mesmo abrindo vagarosamente, num instante via tudo, e no outro seus olhos só viram uma luz azul ofuscante.

.....................................................................

Sonic perdeu o controle de seu corpo e começou a deslizar ladeira abaixo. Ele entrou em pânico por um segundo, pois sabia essa água toda daria numa piscina subterrânea bem funda. Tentou se agarrar em diversas pedras, mas a força da água e sua 'inabilidade' inata de se mover na água o impedia de firmar-se.

Cada vez descia mais fundo, e mais longe do cientista. Não podia parar ali. Não ficaria pra trás enquanto ele ria lá em cima. Com determinação, pulou da água e finalmente caiu numa parte seca. Ofegou um pouco, mas seus olhos já procuravam um caminho de volta para cima.

Dessa vez, sua velocidade podia prejudicá-lo e ser perigosa, então foi andando e procurando outro caminho. Foi subindo pedra por pedra, pensando em seus amigos. Onde estaria Tails agora? Com certeza já tinham percebido que ele tinha sumido. Pensando bem, os animais que tinha libertado, devem ter chegado no sul e contado o que estava fazendo.

"Heh", riu. Amy com certeza estaria furiosa de ele ter sumido sem dizer nada.

Então, Sonic parou. Bateu com a palma de sua mão em sua testa e fechou os olhos. Lembrou-se de ter prometido à Amy de fazer alguma coisa no dia anterior. Não lembrava o que, mas Amy provavelmente estaria espumando de raiva agora. Encolheu os ombros ao pensar que preferia enfrentar três cientistas à enfrentar Amy quando voltasse...

Voltou a subir, dessa vez correndo.

.....................................................................

Seu trabalho tinha sido simples, somente teve de adaptar uma das armadilhas perto de seu laboratório principal. Com essas quatro plataformas, e diversos canhões de plasma com direcionamento limitado, nem mesmo o ouriço esguio conseguiria escapar...

Enquanto trabalhava, verificava constantemente o monitor que mostrava Sonic. Ele já estava chegando quando terminou seu trabalho e se escondeu dentro de uma das plataformas.

O ouriço nem saberia o que o acertou...

.....................................................................

Amy e Tails se aproximaram cuidadosamente, mesmo que o robô aparentemente não tivesse nenhuma intenção de se mover contra eles. A esmeralda azul brilhava muito, e Tails já havia visto uma delas. Uma Chaos Emerald, nas garras do robô.

Ele se aproximou do robô, ainda imóvel, e começou a se movimentar na frente dele.

"Ele não vai fazer nada com a gente" disse, após um tempo "provavelmente sua missão era trazer a esmeralda, e nada mais foi computado... acho que se eu simplesmente pegá-la..."

Tails pegou a esmeralda, lentamente... e ainda assim o robô não se mexeu. Amy e ele comemoraram em silêncio, como se o robô pudesse retornar a vida com seus barulhos. Foi então que Amy viu num monitor Sonic entrando numa sala vazia.

Nem ela nem Sonic sabiam que o cientista também estava lá.

.....................................................................

Ao entrar na sala, não havia nada suspeito, mas assim que o chão se moveu, sabia que o cientista estava atacando. Pulou para o lado, bem em tempo de ver Robotnik dentro de um tipo de pilastra que surgiu do chão e bateu no teto. Logo depois, a pilastra voltou ao chão.

"Mas que...?" Sonic começou, mas não teve tempo de continuar a falar, pois quatro canhões de plasma surgiram do teto e atiraram nele.

Apesar do susto, saltou para fora da direção dos tiros, e caiu no outro lado da sala. Mal ficou de pé, percebeu que os tiros mudaram de direção e agora vinham novamente atrás dele! Agachou-se na hora que eles passaram por onde estava. Suspirou de alivio... enquanto o chão de onde estava tremia e outra pilastra se levantava bem abaixo de seus pés.

Girou deitado pro lado logo antes da pilastra bater no teto, caindo no chão, sem fôlego. Mas não pode descansar, quando os canhões atiravam novamente contra ele...

.....................................................................

Amy assistia o monitor com o coração na mão. Viu Sonic ser quase esmagado contra o teto, e desviar dos novos tiros que o perseguiam. Tails ao seu lado também não conseguia emitir som algum, ainda segurando a esmeralda em sua mão. A ouriça rosa deu um grito quando sonic pulou girando, achando que ele tinha sido acertado. Mas logo depois viu que o vidro de uma das plataformas, justamente a que se via o cientista, começou a rachar. Ela havia visto o Spin Jump pela primeira vez.

.....................................................................

Tails viu que o cientista estava gritando alguma coisa de dentro da pilastra rachada, apesar de não poder ouvir nada. Sonic, apesar de parecer preocupado, estava abrindo caminho até o cientista. Ele desviava dos tiros, depois fugia das plataformas que subiam, tentando atacar a que o cientista estava, e o processo se repetia.

Então, ele ouviu um barulho forte. Amy também ouviu e olhou na direção da porta pela qual vieram. Zumbidos vinham do outro lado da sala, do outro lado da porta, mas sabiam o que significava. Os robôs abelhas haviam entrado pela janela.

Com medo, os dois deixaram o monitor pra trás, assim como a cautela, e se atropelaram pela porta de saída, entrando numa torre, com várias escadas de subidas e descidas.

Amy subiu sem pensar, e Tails desceu o mais rápido que podia. Já estavam dois andares de diferença quando perceberam que cada um tomou um caminho diferente. Mas ao olharem um para o outro, os robôs surgiram da porta de onde estavam antes, e o pânico tomou conta dos dois. Tropeçando nos degraus enquanto corria, Tails estava mortificado de medo. Havia se separado de Amy, e nenhum dos dois sabia onde estava Sonic. Entrou na primeira porta que encontrou, fechou rapidamente, esperando que ninguém o tivesse visto. Mas... e Amy...?

.....................................................................

Não era possível. Não podia acreditar. Sonic estava vivo, e cada vez que ele tentava atacar o ouriço, via somente um borrão azul e mais da sua proteção se despedaçava. Era hora de fugir. Não podia ficar ali. E para onde iria? Só tinha 2 Chaos Emeralds consigo, não tivera tempo de pegar a esmeralda azul de seu robô.

Mais uma vez o borrão, mais uma vez pedaços de vidro e metal caiam aos seus pés. Para onde...? O balão! O dirigível! Sua base aérea, por onde tinha vindo àquela ilha! Rapidamente mandou um comando para o robô com a esmeralda de ir para sua outra base, e deixou a cabine, sendo sugado por um tubo, que o levou direto para o extremo canto da sala onde Sonic estava. Só precisava chegar no teleportador... antes do ouriço o alcançar...

Pisou no chão, e imediatamente pôs suas pernas para trabalharem muito mais que haviam trabalhado nessas últimas semanas. Correu como se sua vida dependesse disso. E talvez dependesse.

.....................................................................

Sonic não entendeu imediatamente o motivo das máquinas simplesmente pararem de atacar, mas ao ouvir os passos trôpegos atrás de si, compreendeu que o cientista tinha batido em retirada. O cientista estava longe, mas se afastava muito vagarosamente. Ele o pegaria em um segundo. Preparou-se e partiu atrás do cientista, correndo com satisfação.

Estava a um passo dele, e ambos se entreolharam. O cientista desapareceu.

Não tinha entendido o que havia acontecido, mas agora estava realmente irritado. Tinha chegado a um centímetro de agarrar aquele Ovo ambulante, quando ele escapou. Como poderia persegui-lo agora, não fazia a menor idéia de para onde tinha fugido. Encostou-se chateado numa parede que estava ao seu lado, olhando pra baixo.

Sentiu algo estranho, e imediatamente sentiu o cheiro de chuva e o frio ao seu redor. Olhando ao redor, ficou assustado ao ver que estava do lado de fora, e um imenso balão estava bem acima dele. Mais importante, viu Robotnik entrando no balão ao longe!23

Animado mais uma vez, pulou de plataforma em plataforma, passando por vigas, aproximando-se do balão. Tão ansioso por alcançar Robotnik, que nem percebeu a situação perigosa na qual se encontrava. O chão molhado prejudicava a aderência de seus tênis, e, apesar de não chover mais, raios passavam perigosamente perto dele.

Pulou em uma plataforma estreita, que se movia pra perto do dirigível, e só então notou os pequenos aparelhos grudados nas vigas. Os aparelhos atraíam os raios, e os canalizavam por um caminho fixo, de tempo em tempo. Praticamente ignorando esse perigo, Sonic habilidosamente continuou seu caminho.

**Capítulo 6**

Confronto

Amy não sabia o que fazer. Havia se separado de Tails, estava na fortaleza inimiga e os robôs estavam atrás dela. Continuou subindo, de vez em quando olhando pra trás e vendo as máquinas se aproximarem.

Ela só queria ajudar o Sonic, só isso... Não queria ter se colocado naquela situação. Muito menos colocado Tails. Mas agora só podia fazer uma coisa: subir o máximo que pudesse.

Chegando ao último andar, ofegante, viu uma porta salvadora. Implorou mentalmente que ela estivesse aberta, e puxou a porta com força e fechou-se dentro sem nem olhar a sala. Ao suspirar e encarar o recinto, tomou um grande susto.

....................................................................

Era tudo silêncio. Na sala escura onde se encontrava, Tails não ouvia nenhum movimento vindo das escadas. Por um segundo, ficou aliviado, mas foi só até perceber o que significava: todos os robôs foram atrás de Amy.

Temendo por sua amiga, tentou pensar no que poderia fazer. Ela havia subido as escadas, com os bots perseguindo. Olhando em volta, viu uma janela, como a que ele e Amy haviam atravessado para entrar no prédio. Correu até lá, e viu que não estava mais chovendo, e nenhum robô voador estava a vista.

Respirou fundo, sacudiu a água de suas caldas e pulou pela janela.

....................................................................

Robotnik assistia aterrorizado o progresso do ouriço. Em pouco tempo, Sonic alcançaria a sala de navegação do dirigível, onde estava. Acionando todos os canhões de defesa, esperou que fosse o suficiente para atrasar seu inimigo até que pudesse começar a voar pra longe dali.

O ar quente já preenchia metade do dirigível, mas não era ainda suficiente. Precisava de mais tempo, e de um plano B. Ajustou os mecanismos de defesa da sala de navegação, para caso precisasse, e chamou remotamente sua nave tradicional de sua base.

Agora só podia esperar.

....................................................................

Sonic estava muito perto, e quanto mais perto, mais empolgado ficava. Sua velocidade havia permitido que pudesse chegar até ali, e tendo seu objetivo mais uma vez próximo, a adrenalina passava pelo seu corpo.

Desviando de vários tiros de canhão, raios, e cuidando pra não cair das plataformas, Sonic pisou pela primeira vez no dirigível.

Entrou por uma sala, e o volume dos barulhos de fora baixou consideravelmente. A sala onde estava era vazia, um corredor descendo à sua frente. Sonic estreitou os olhos, e começou a andar, observando cada detalhe da sala para não cair em alguma armadilha como a última.

Ouviu uma risada conhecida por trás da porta da próxima sala. Era ali. Seria seu confronto final com Robotnik. Entrou.

....................................................................

Diversos animais presos em jaulas, todos abatidos e cabisbaixos, porém vivos a observaram entrar na sala. Encostada na porta, Amy assustou a ver-se cercada de grades e caixas com os animais da ilha. Sorriu aliviada e começou a andar até a jaula mais próxima, mas uma batida forte na porta às suas costas a fez voltar num pulo para segurar a entrada.

Os animais presos entenderam a situação e começaram a gritar por Amy, para que ela conseguisse prender a porta. Mas de quê adiantaria? Suas forças acabariam em algum momento, e os robôs acabariam entrando. Não poderia simplesmente deixar aqueles animais presos ali... O que faria...?

Mais uma batida forte, e mais uma estocada de força de Amy. Esperava que pelo menos Tails estivesse melhor que ela...

Uma luva apareceu em seu campo de visão, ajudando a segurar a porta. Seguindo os braços laranjas finalmente viu a face de Tails ao seu lado, fazendo força junto com ela

"Vai abrir as gaiolas... Vou segurar aqui o máximo que puder..."

Amy riu de alivio e deixou a tarefa de segurar a porta pra ele. Enquanto pegava chaves nas mesas e testava os cadeados, perguntou "Como me achou aqui em cima?"

"Depois de nos separarmos, vi que os robôs foram atrás de você." Segurou mais um golpe na porta. "Pulei de uma janela e subi voando até aqui!"

"Mas, Tails, como vamos sair daqui com todos esses animais?" abriu a primeira gaiola, e uns animais começaram a ajudá-la a abrir as outras, enquanto outros iam ajudar Tails a segurar a porta.

"Bom... temos sorte. Muita sorte. Olha pela janela!"

Amy viu uma escada enorme que ia até o chão. Tinham uma chance.

....................................................................

"Você chegou até aqui, Sonic the Hedgehog." Gargalhou o cientista. "Parabéns. Mas aqui é seu ponto final. Terei prazer em usar você como meu máquina particular."

Sonic observou em volta. Buracos no chão, e um globo de luz acima dele.

"Esquece, doc. Você tem a última chance de libertar os animais dos robôs e ir embora."

"Veremos..." E a feição do cientista mudou, para um feroz louco enquanto pisava num botão no chão.

Imediatamente, tiros do globo de luz começaram a perseguir Sonic. Dos buracos no chão, barreiras apareceram, impedindo que Sonic chegasse diretamente à Robotnik.

Com um pulo, desviou de alguns tiros, e correu por entre as barreiras. Não havia muito espaço pra passar, e os tiros o obrigavam a se mover constantemente. Robotnik freneticamente ajustava as barreiras para impedir a passagem, acionando no máximo três de cada vez.

Com o caminho impedido, teve de retornar, e tentar pelo outro lado, ainda chovendo tiros acima de sua cabeça. E mais uma vez foi impedido de passar. Sonic teve de pensar.

Robotnik só o estava cansando. Não tinha intenção de acertá-lo ainda. Sabia que sua velocidade era muito grande, e só conseguiria se estivesse fraco. A tarefa de Sonic era arrumar um jeito de chegar a ele antes que isso acontecesse.

"Sabe, até que você é esperto!" disse Sonic enquanto girava o corpo para escapar mais um tiro. "Em tão pouco tempo você criou tudo isso"

"Meu Q.I. é superior a 300! Se é que você sabe o que é isso!"

Sonic realmente não fazia a menor idéia do que era Q.I., mas tinha conseguido atrair a atenção de Robotnik. "Nooossa, esperto mesmo hein? Eu tenho um amigo muito esperto também..." e pulou de uma barreira, contornando pelo lado direito, procurando uma abertura na linha de defesa. Percebeu que nunca Robotnik acionava mais de três barreiras ao mesmo tempo.

"Há, nenhum animal idiota é mais esperto que Robotnik!", o cientista gritou, apertando botões freneticamente, levantando alavancas e controlando as barreiras.

"E nem tão gordo. Vem cá, como você consegue se movimentar tanto, mesmo parecendo um ovo?"

Um lampejo de fúria passou pelos olhos do cientista, e ele comandou mais 5 tiros atrás do ouriço, e quatro barreiras, uma em cada lado de Sonic, impedindo sua fuga.

Sonic estava preso, e os tiros se aproximavam.

....................................................................

Quase todos os animais já haviam descido as escadas, e somente Amy e Tails estavam segurando a porta. Assim que o último pulou a janela, eles soltaram a porta e correram para a escada. Imediatamente, a porta se abriu, e muitos robôs invadiram a sala. Na pressa de sair, os pularam pela janela, Tails já girando as caldas e segurando Amy. Caíram por alguns instantes até Tails conseguir diminuir a velocidade da queda.

Olhando pra baixo, ambos viram dezenas de animais fugindo da torre, e não tinha nenhum bot a vista. Tails desceu e voou à frente, sem olhar para trás, sabendo que alguns robôs deveriam estar atrás deles.

Pousaram no meio dos animais, e começaram a correr junto com eles. Tails parecia muito cansado, mas estar entre tantos outros fugindo o manteve correndo.

Olhando de vez em quando para trás, pensou em Sonic. Em todo caminho que ele e Amy tinham feito atrás do amigo... Não conseguiram alcançar Sonic, mas ajudar todos esses animais tinha prioridade. Só podia torcer em silencio enquanto corria.

**Capítulo 7**

Game Over

Sem ter pra onde correr, com os tiros chegando, Sonic não tinha escapatória. Foi o que pensou Robotnik naquele momento de triunfo. Mas a sorte não estava com ele naquele dia. Ao erguer as 4 barreiras prendendo Sonic, sua máquina sobrecarregou. No momento em que os tiros iam livrá-lo do ouriço, as barreiras desapareceram.

Com reflexos impossivelmente rápidos, só foi necessário um segundo para que Sonic rolasse para o lado, desviando dos tiros e tendo uma rota direta até a cabine onde se encontrava.

O mundo ficou em câmera lenta.

Robotnik viu o olhar determinado na face de Sonic, seu salto até ficarem cara a cara, e então viu ele sorrir ao curvar-se para a frente, girando cada vez mais rápido, cortando o ar com os espinhos das costas. O cientista mal podia acreditar. Girou o corpo, e começou a correr do ouriço, mais uma vez. Ouviu o vidro protetor da cabine explodir em pedaços, sentindo alguns deles batendo em suas costas.

Sabia o quanto o ouriço era rápido, e, tendo finalmente visto como ele fatiava suas máquinas, não tinha tempo a perder. Fugir, fugir daquela ilha, esquecer as esmeraldas restantes, escapar! Escapar!

.....................................................................................

Ao terminar seu giro, e cair na sala onde Robotnik estava a momentos atrás, Sonic deu-se tempo para respirar. Quase tinha sido acertado. Começou a correr atrás do cientista, que desapareceu de um instante pro outro à sua frente. Mas dessa vez, sabia o que tinha que fazer.

.....................................................................................

Tinha conseguido! O teleportador foi acionado na hora certa, e Robotnik já estava montando em sua nave, que chegou na hora certa, pronto pra fugir daquela ilha, e tentar recomeçar outra vez. Acionou os motores, e decolou. Foi então que ouviu o barulho do teleportador. O ouriço ainda continuava a persegui-lo.

.....................................................................................

Só um pulo. Um pulo, e Robotnik e sua nave se partiriam. Sonic correu diretamente abaixo da nave, mas não saltou. Pensou por um segundo no que estava prestes a fazer. Olhou pra nave acima dele. E pulou...

.....................................................................................

O ouriço estava fora de sua visão. Estava preocupado, pois se tinha visto o borrão que viu, Sonic estava diretamente abaixo dele, e isso era extremamente perigoso. Tentou puxar a nave pra mais alto, mas não conseguiu.

Foi então que sentiu um terrível impacto batendo contra sua nave... As turbinas laterais soltaram fumaça e não conseguiu mudar a direção...

Já se preparou para o impacto contra o chão... O ouriço o partiria ao meio...

Mas não caiu. Nada de impacto, nada de dor...

"Hei, Eggman!24 Desapareça daqui! E desative seus robôs!" Ouviu um grito abaixo dele. Sonic não havia destruído sua nave, quando pôde...

Sua nave continuou voando a frente, mesmo sem poder controlar a direção.

Humilhação.

.....................................................................................

Ainda marchando com os outros animais para o Sul, Tails constantemente olhava pra trás, esperando a todo o momento um exército de bots caindo em cima deles. Mas nenhum caiu. O grupo estava no meio das estradas suspensas, e nenhum robô à vista.

Olhando em volta, encontrou Amy olhando pra trás, angustiada. Ele sabia que eles tinham chegado até ali atrás de Sonic, mas acabaram sem encontrá-lo. Também estava preocupado. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram, e os dois acenaram em concordância.

Voltariam o caminho e encontrariam Sonic.

.....................................................................................

Sonic observou até a nave desaparecer sobre o oceano no horizonte, e só então se lembrou das Chaos Emeralds. Suspirou, exasperado, e virou de costas. O cientista estava com a esmeralda que ele tinha achado, e isso provavelmente não era bom. Mesmo assim, era hora de voltar pra casa, precisava descansar. No dia seguinte, viajaria pela ilha, para libertar os animais restantes dos robôs.

Olhou em volta e se localizou, estava na entrada da fortaleza de Eggman. E correu na direção do sul, observando a destruição que o cientista havia causado na ilha.25 Toda aquela área era verde antes disso tudo acontecer, e iria demorar muito até voltar a ser. Se é que um dia voltará.

No caminho até a estrada suspensa que o levaria até a cidade, encontrou alguns robôs, mas nenhum se movia. Ou Eggman tinha cumprido o que Sonic gritou, ou a ausência do cientista tinha desativado as máquinas.

Passando pela estrada, percebeu que estava cansado. Suas pernas continuavam a trabalhar rapidamente, mas as horas que passou correndo já drenavam suas forças. Nas últimas horas, a adrenalina havia passado pelo seu corpo, jogando todo cansaço pra depois, e agora seu corpo prestava contas da luta enfrentada.

Então parou.

Uma figura laranja, e outra rosa o olharam intensamente.

Tails.

Amy.

Estava voltando pra casa.

**Epílogo**

Dois dias depois, Amy ainda não estava falando com Sonic. Tails via o amigo tentando se desculpar de ter esquecido o "sei-lá-o-que" (segundo Sonic) dele com Amy, mas a raposa sentia que o ouriço não estava se esforçando tanto assim.

Depois de encontrarem Sonic na estrada, Amy correu na direção de Sonic quase chorando, enquanto Tails, aliviado, andava atrás dela. Amy agarrou Sonic e caiu no choro, todo o esforço e medo esvaindo nesse momento. Sonic inicialmente parecia por algum motivo estar com medo de Amy, mas vê-la chorar com o rosto enterrado em seus braços o deixou mais à vontade. Contou a eles que o cientista tinha ido embora, e que tinham de libertar os animais dos robôs.

Amy, ainda agarrada em Sonic, parou de chorar. Um instante de silêncio passou, enquanto a raposa e o ouriço a olharam, e, então, Amy começou a socar Sonic com toda força que ainda possuía.

Tails estava sentado perto do rio no sul da ilha lembrando-se dos acontecimentos dos dias anteriores. Havia entregado a esmeralda que encontrou para Sonic, e sabiam que o cientista, cujo nome agora sabia, Robotnik, tinha pelo menos uma outra esmeralda, que roubou de Sonic.

Sonic ainda havia contado um fato que Tails achou muito interessante. Ao ser acertado por um tiro de Robotnik, Sonic não se machucou, e vários anéis caíram do corpo dele, assim como a esmeralda.

Tails não sabia o que aquilo significava, e Sonic não parecia estar pensando muito nisso. Talvez algum dia descobririam.

Finalmente a South Island estava voltando calma e tranqüilidade. Sonic ainda estava correndo pela ilha, livrando animais dos robôs desativados, e cada vez encontrava menos deles. A ilha tinha sofrido muito com a poluição e destruição causadas, e seria trabalho pra muito tempo.

Enquanto pegava no sono, deitado à sombra de uma árvore ao lado do rio, Tails não imaginava estar sendo analisado naquele mesmo momento...

.......................................................................................

Recuperada as filmagens de sua base na South Island, o cientista observava a raposa pegando a esmeralda de seu robô... Tinha estranhado que seu subordinado não tinha aparecido com a esmeralda, e agora sabia o motivo.

Teria sua vingança contra o ouriço, e aquela raposa não sairia barato com a história de roubar sua esmeralda. Agora mesmo já colocava em prática o plano de colocar câmeras pela ilha inteira, e tinha mandado seus robôs desaparecerem por uns tempos, até que ele possa voltar.

Com as duas Chaos Emeralds, Robotnik tinha energia para construir o que quisesse. E sua prioridade era dar cabo de Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Notas do autor**:

Sou um fã novo de Sonic. Há pouco mais de 1 ano, por influencia de um colega, gostei do universo de Sonic, e acabei jogando quase todos os jogos dele.

Com vontade de unir as histórias dos jogos, e sabendo que o ouriço merecia um desenvolvimento interessante, resolvi fazer esta novelização.

Não me considero um ótimo escritor, mas também não me considero medíocre. Pelo menos ninguém me disse isso.

Até agora.

Espero não estar deturpando totalmente os personagens, nem ferindo a alma de nenhum fã maníaco.

Estas páginas demoraram um bocado para serem escritas, mas se gostarem do meu trabalho, vou continuá-lo, como era a idéia inicial.

Sonic e os demais personagens, locais não são propriedades minhas. Isto é meramente uma novelização sem fins comerciais feita por um fã com algum tempo livre. Qualquer semelhança que você notar com a realidade... recomendo que procure um médico.

De mais, quem sabe, até a próxima.

Meu e-mail é (é, eu sei, hotmail...)

Escrevam, por favor. Se for pra dizer que está bom, agradeço imensamente. Se for pra dizer que é uma porcaria, escrevam do mesmo jeito! Isso quer dizer que você leu pelo menos esta pequena mensagem!

Grato de qualquer forma!

referências:

1 No início da história de Sonic, nos manuais americanos e desenhos de TV, aparecia a referência da história se desenrolar no planeta Mobius, quando no manual japonês, só haviam referencias à Ilha do Sul (South Island).

2 Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine é um jogo lançado em 93, do estilo puzzle, como puyopuyo (ou Tetris). No jogo, Robotnik (ou Eggman) quer acabar com os habitantes de Beanville e criar mais robôs. Nenhum dos heróis aparecem no jogo, aparentemente o próprio jogador deve livrar a vila. Mean Bean Machine foi um jogo lançado pela Sega americana, e não existe na história oficial japonesa. Mesmo assim, consegui colocar uma referência aqui! Para a novelização, o jogo acabou em game over...

3 Segundo Sonic Spinball, um jogo de pinball lançado em 93, a máquina que Eggman usa para robotizar os animais.

4 Referência à Dr. Gerald Robotnik, que já tinha tido contato com as Chaos emeralds. Ele apareceu nos jogos pela primeira vez em Sonic Adventure 2, de DreamCast de 01.

5 Segundo o manual de Sonic the Hedgehog de 91, a Sonic é rápido por causa de seus tênis (Power Sneakers). Como a referência não segue nos outros jogos, só coloquei que ele consegue correr melhor com elas!

6 Desculpem, a vontade foi grande demais! Tive de traduzir Green Hill! Vou traduzindo os nomes e depois usarei os nomes originais para referências.

7 O motivo de Tails e Amy estarem nessa história é que eles já devem conhecer Sonic (exceto Tails na história japonesa, que Sonic conhece logo antes de Sonic 2 de Genesis). Também adiciona novidades para a história, já que muitos já jogaram o jogo! Tails aparece pela primeira vez em Sonic the Hedgehog 2, e Amy em Sonic CD.

8 Marble Zone!

9 Em muitos casos, os badniks são seus menores problemas...

10 Em Sonic Spinball, a fortaleza de Eggman está no meio do oceano

11 Pose clássica de Sonic!

12 No manual de Sonic the Hedgehog 2 de Master System (ou GameGear), o lugar em que os personagens moram é chamado de toca. Horrível. Mudança necessária. Aliás, como aparece em Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sonic está deitado na cama, do que parece ser uma toca mesmo. Vai saber...

13 Pra quem não jogou, é a aparência dela em Sonic CD.

14 Considerando o mundo em que existem 2 tipos de animais. Uns como Sonic, Tails e Amy, e outros como os que Sonic sempre salva nos jogos clássicos, que são como os nossos animais.

15 Seqüência de referências de Sonic the Hedgehog de Master System e Genesis: Bridge (MS), Marble (G), Jungle (MS).

16 Necessário dizer?

17 Star Light Zone. É uma pista enorme!

18 Special Stage de Sonic the Hedgehog!

19 Labirinth Zone!

20 Finalmente Scrap Brain, na zona 1, Sonic está do lado de fora, na zona 2, está dentro da fortaleza de Eggman. Esta é a última fase do primeiro jogo de Sonic.

21 Malditos teleportadores da Scrap Brain!

22 Large Hadron Collider, o aparelho que vai acabar o mundo em 2012!

23 Sky Base, última fase do Sonic the Hedgehog de Master System.

24 Eggman = Homem Ovo. No Japão, o inimigo de Sonic sempre foi chamado de Eggman. Nos manuais americanos, o doutor só vem a ser chamado de Eggman depois de Sonic Adventure, de DreamCast.

25 Bad ending de Sonic 1... Se Sonic tivesse todas as esmeraldas, restauraria a ilha...


End file.
